


Periscope: The Biggest Cock Blocker

by fields_of_falafel



Series: domestic!ryden AU [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Periscope, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(domestic!ryden AU) or (2015!ryden AU) Brendon and Ryan have been married for four years, and Ryan is used to Brendon's quirks and short-lived obsessions. Except now, Brendon has been infatuated with Periscope, and it's really getting in the way of Ryan's personal favorite: morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periscope: The Biggest Cock Blocker

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Brendon is still 2015 Brendon, except for he's married to Ryan instead of Sarah (sorry Sarah!) and they're basically the perfectly domesticated couple everybody wants. Panic!'s past is still the same with V&V and TWTL and the upcoming album, except Ryan and Jon never left.

Ryan and Brendon had been married for close to four years now and were living the wonderful domesticated life, that is, when they weren’t in the studio or on tour. Luckily enough, today was not one of those days. It was quiet and peaceful, and Ryan woke up to the sound of his husband talking out loud in their kitchen and knew exactly what was going on.

Brendon’s new obsession.

Periscope.

It was possibly the biggest morning sex cockblock Ryan had ever known.

Brendon had discovered the app a few months prior and since then had “scoped” as he liked to say, nearly every day. Ryan thought it was cute and appeared in scopes often, except for when it got in the way of his morning sex.

So, as per usual, Ryan threw on a shirt and walked into the kitchen.

“Scopin’” Brendon smiled at his husband who was sleepily rubbing his eyes. Brendon walked off-camera and gave Ryan a kiss, which Ryan gladly smiled into.

“What are you making for breakfast?” Ryan asked, rubbing his stomach. “I’m hungry.”

“Bacon’s in the oven and I was just about to make some eggs.”

“Yum.” Ryan smiled again and moved in front of the camera to see what their strange fans were up to today.

“And how are you guys today?” Ryan asked, looking at the comments.

_I LOVE YOU RYAN ROSS_

_How are you guys doing today?_

_This connection sucks_

Out of the three that he instantly saw, he decided to go with the second one. “We’re doing pretty well today, thanks.” Ryan eyed Brendon, and of course his eyes instantly went to his ass.

Ryan turned back to the chat. God knows the fans were already crazy enough without seeing that.

 _What are your plans for today?_ Ryan saw and read aloud.

“Hey Bren, do we have anything we have to do today?” Ryan asked, since he personally couldn’t remember.

“I was gonna work in the studio, maybe work on a new song. Maybe we can go out for lunch or something?” He answered as he started making the eggs.

“There you have it.” Ryan nodded, turning back to the scope.

Ryan noticed a few sexual comments, which almost instantly got him back on the morning sex. Curse these fans, no matter how much he loved them.

_Got any stories for us?_

“Do I have any stories for you? I don’t know…what do you want to hear about?"

_SEXCAPADES_

_Tour maybe?_

_Songwriting?_

_Drunk stories?_

“Uh, how about tour stories?”

“Can’t forget about Reading & Leeds back in ’06.” Brendon piped up, smiling.

“They’ve already heard about that one, or at least most of them have.”

“Hand me the phone, I’ll tell them.”

“Yes, because you just love talking about yourself.” Ryan pecked him on the cheek as he gave him the phone.

So, since Ryan’s mind had been dwelling on sex ever since he woke up that morning, he did what any normal horny husband would do and stripped himself of his shirt. He turned back to his husband with a grin on his face, who was almost too busy with his story to notice. Almost.

Brendon’s jaw almost dropped when he saw Ryan, but managed to maintain a straight face as he went on with his story.

Ryan was going to have to try harder.

Ryan moved to sit on one of the bar chairs and continued looking at his husband. Brendon continued on with his story, and Ryan even laughed when he got to the part where Brendon had been bottled. He remembered that right after it happened he was terrified for his then-boyfriend, and was more than relieved when he woke up just a couple minutes later.

“And you can’t forget the time when a girl actually managed to get up on stage.” Ryan commented, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Oh yeah!” Brendon said, pretending not to notice Ryan shirtless. “Alright, so back in 2012 we were playing a show, where was it again Ryan?” Brendon paused.

“Arizona.”

“Right, Arizona, and we were on the next to last song when all of a sudden I see this girl to the left of me darting right past Zack and onto the stage. So Zack starts running after her and she actually makes it halfway across the stage, and so I’m there singing, hoping that this girl isn’t going to tackle me and thank god she doesn’t because she actually trips on a cord right in front of Jon and Zack manages to catch her and haul her offstage. I mean it’s really bad that she tripped but it’s not like I wanted her to attack me, y’know?”

Ryan stayed silent as he sipped his coffee. He’d been on the other side of the stage so he hadn’t actually seen the girl until he looked over at Brendon and saw him staring at the other side of the stage. Ryan laughed at the memory, and Brendon turned around and shot him a smile. Ryan took the opportunity to bite his lip and felt a sense of accomplishment when he saw his husband visibly swallow and saw his cheeks redden.

Ryan’s got Brendon right where he wants him.

Now Brendon was leaning over so that his arms were resting on the counter and he was reading the comments aloud.

“How are you and Ryan? Me and Ryan are good, thanks.” He read some more but all Ryan could focus on was the way Brendon was swinging his ass around and Ryan knew that he was doing it on purpose.

“Do we have any shows coming up? Ryan?” Brendon turned around, giving him The Look, as Ryan had dubbed it.

Great. Now Brendon was teasing him.

“Uh…” Ryan’s mouth was dry, god damn his husband. “We’ve, uh, got a few east coast shows next month I think.”

Brendon smiled. “Thanks babe.”

That little _shit_.

Brendon turned back to the camera, leaving Ryan half-hard and half-angry. Couldn’t he just end the damn scope so that they could fuck?

“Here you go.” Brendon turned around and served him breakfast.

Ryan gave him an annoyed look, which Brendon responded to with a smile. He went back to his scope, eating while answering questions.

“Hey Ry, when’s the new album coming out?” Brendon read the question aloud.

“We’re about 80% done with it, so maybe a few months?” Ryan said, making half of that up. His mind was focused on other things.  

Brendon smirked at Ryan, knowing exactly what he was thinking. So, Ryan shot him his own Look and was satisfied when he saw Brendon’s face. Brendon quickly turned back to his phone and the people on Periscope and talked with them for another ten goddamn minutes before he even glanced at Ryan again. Of course he was waving his ass around and shaking his hips and making Ryan painfully hard.

“Brendon…” He almost whined out.

“Yes honey?” Brendon turned around with a malicious grin on his face.

“We need to, um,” He couldn’t say that I want to fuck my husband right in front of their audience. “We need to go to the store, remember?” Wow, that was bad.

“Oh, yeah, that’s right, the store. And remind me, what do we need to get?” Ryan was going to kill Brendon.

Not being able to stand it anymore, he got up, took the phone out of Brendon’s hands and as politely as he could he said, “Thanks for hanging out with us, but we have to go now. Bye.” He shut it off and not-so-gently threw the phone on the counter before roughly pushing his tongue into his husband’s mouth. Brendon had already seen this coming so he was fully prepared. When Ryan started pulling them towards the couch Brendon broke away and asked, “Fucking on the couch? Like teenagers?”

“Yes, like fucking teenagers. Now get your ass over there.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a one-shot series, so I may jump around through the years, but a lot of it is going to revolve around Brendon and Ryan's domestic lives, similar to what Beeb has shown us on scope. If you want anything specific, drop a message in my tumblr inbox @ fields-of-falafel and I'll do my best :-D
> 
> Also, comments are very much appreciated :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
